Extraños Conocidos
by mcka
Summary: A David no le gusta Nick... a Nick no le agrada David... David y Nick en lo posible se evitan... Ahora se verán forzados a trabajar juntos... Las cosas están a punto de cambiar entre ellos.


No es que no le gustara la gente y la charla, es que no soportaba las conversaciones estúpidas y sin sentido, aún cuando se esforzara por prestar atención llegaba un punto en que su cerebro simplemente desconectaba he iba mas allá de lo que estaba sucediendo. David Hodges, era un hombre complejo, y estaba cómodo con ello, su vida estaba perfectamente estructurada, sin grandes sorpresas, salvo las que su propio trabajo de laboratorio pudiera darle, pero era la cuota de incertidumbre justa que necesitaba para su vida, un poco de aventura no le molestaba, es más "la condimentaba".

Para el resto de los seres humanos – a su juicio – era un personaje excéntrico, fuera del centro, fuera de lo normalmente aceptado, esa faceta le agradaba, le hacía sentirse especial, único en su especie. Sin embargo, sus compañeros y amigos no siempre comulgaban con su carácter, ni con la idea de que fuera "especial" más bien lo catalogaban como "arrogante" e "individualista" No obstante, luego de llevar un tiempo de convivencia había aprendido a aceptarlo, o más bien a tolerarlo, al tiempo que Hodges comenzó a abrirse un poco más, a mostrarse más humano, a mostrar interés por los colegas, salvo claro está… Nick Stokes.

Nick era el personaje antagónico de David, su opuesto, era afable, risueño, optimista, diligente con sus compañeros, incluso con los desconocidos, era lo que muchos denominarían "un buen tipo", además a ojos de mujeres y hombres se mostraba ser un verdadero "conquistador", aunque esa imagen nunca hubiese sido respaldada, ya que no se le había conocido nunca novia… o novio, con todo era agradable su compañía y muchos la buscaban durante el descanso, ya sea para tomar un poco de café y echar unas risas o para hablar más profundamente de algo que les sucediese, así era Nick, un hombre siempre dispuesto a apoyar y prestar ayuda si las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

David y Nick nunca habían sido próximos, realmente cada uno hacía sus respectivos trabajos y salvo contadas ocasiones cruzaban algunas palabras. Había pasado exactamente un año desde que se conocían y nunca habían tomado siquiera un café juntos, al parecer ninguno de los dos sentía gran empatía por el otro, podría decirse sin miedo a equivocarse que los dos sentían una "educada antipatía mutua", a David no es que lo encontrase un mal tipo, simplemente no le caía bien, era reticente a creer esa imagen "del buen tipo", del bonachón, para él era la viva imagen del matón de secundaria, los mismos que le acosaron durante su adolescencia y que juró no volver a cruzarse en la vida, a la fecha lo había logrado, jamás asistió a una celebración de exalumnos, ni lo pensaba hacer, era su manera de rechazar de pleno todo lo relativo a su paso por la secundaria, era una puerta cerrada con siete llaves, candados y lo que encontrase, y era quizás eso lo que le recordaba Nick cada vez que se le cruzaba. Para Nick, Davis era un tipo un tanto "antipático" él no era tan rotundo con los calificativos, siempre daba un margen de error, salvo con Hodges, no le agradaba la forma de exponer sus conocimientos, lo hermético de su personalidad, no lo entendía, no comprendía por qué un hombre con las cualidades de Hodges se comportaba de manera tan inmadura a veces, era tan impredecible que no le gustaba tener que acudir a él por resultados le hacía sentir que le estaba haciendo un favor y no que cumplía con su trabajo.

Ambos compartían este disgusto en silencio, educadamente, fríamente y en lo posible a la distancia. Sin embargo, ambos destinaban muchos pensamientos en estas reflexiones, dedicaban cada vez más tiempo en explicar sus propios autos comportamientos en relación al otro, pero aún no habían "caído" en ello.

Fue con las vacaciones que tomara Greg Sanders y la ausencia de Sara Still por tener que ir a testificar fuera de Las Vegas y de paso tomar un descanso, que Nick y Hodges se vieron obligados, por las circunstancias, de tener que colaborar más estrechamente. Era un martes, cuando Hodges fue informado a través de un mail que debería tomar durante una semana el papel de CSI suplente, David se cruzó de brazos, era verano en Las Vegas y a él no le parecía nada gracioso tener que pasearse por escenas de crímenes con 40 grados a la sombra, el problema es que se sentía impotente, sabía que nada podía hacer para escapar de su destino, durante 7 días sería un CSI a tiempo completo, dispuesto durante 168 horas, calculó mentalmente, "OK, si voy a ser CSI las próximas 168 horas necesitaré una muda de ropa, al menos" y se marchó a casa para prepararse y hacer frente a este sino, lo mejor posible.

En lo que no había pensado David, y sí Nick, es que tendría que trabajar junto a él… Nick terminó de leer el mail donde se le informaba su horario de la semana y el cambio de compañero por un CSI suplente "David Hodges" masculló, apretando los labios, despegó la mirada de la pantalla y se reclinó en la silla, cruzó sus manos sobre la nuca, masajeando inconscientemente sus negros cabellos, "Hodgessss… será una semana muy largaaa…"

David se dirigió a los vestidores a colocar todo su equipo complementario en su casillero, dispuso la ropa, y demás artículos con sumo cuidado en el pequeño locker, cogió su chaleco y maletín y se dirigió a la salida.

De pie junto a la puerta estaba Nick… era común ver a Nick sonreír, además de ser una sonrisa cálida era bella y siempre estaba disponible a aparecer… salvo con Hodges, había algo físico que le impedía esbozarla en presencia de David.

"Me acompañarás, trabajaremos esta semana juntos" sentenció Nick, porque era eso justamente lo que sentía David "lo habían sentenciado", por un momento se dio cuenta que no se había puesto a pensar que trabajaría junto a Nick, dio por sentado que iría con Finn o Morgan, o solo, pero nunca se le ocurrió que sería compañero de Nick. Ahora sí que sería una semana calurosa, ya lo comenzaba a sentir.

Ambos caminaban juntos, en dirección al estacionamiento, podían sentir la incomodidad del otro, el distanciamiento mental que se tenía. Sin hablar llegaron al coche y se sentaron, como si lo hubieran echo siempre, casi al mismo tiempo, inconscientemente cada uno abrió la puerta de atrás opuesta y colocaron sus maletines, tras cerrarla al unísono abrieron las delanteras, Nick se sentó tras el volante y David casi sincronizado en el asiento del pasajero, luego ambos se pusieron los cinturas al tiempo. Si hubieran estado acompañados por cualquier otro compañero habría echo algún comentario, incluso bromeado pero, era David y era Nick y entre ellos no bromeaban.

Llegaron a la escena del crimen, un asesinato y fuga, o eso parecía, salieron del vehículo, y cada uno comenzó a procesar por su cuenta la escena, uno la parte derecha de la calle y el otro la izquierda, iban avanzando en dirección a la huella de derrape del coche huido- A medida que la seguían y medían -para determinar la velocidad a la que iba el coche- se encontraron en el punto donde giró el vehículo antes de volver a coger velocidad y largarse del escenario, se veía claramente la huella de uno de los neumáticos sobre la tierra. Nick y David se inclinaron sobre la huella, ambos habían sacado el yeso para procesar la huella, Nick levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de David, que ya había guardado discretamente su yeso en el maletín, que le miraba en silencio con esos profundos ojos azules. No supo precisar que mirada le estaba dando, pero esos ojos azules no se mostraban fríos, ni burlones… eran hermosos… -pensó- Nick bajó distraídamente la mirada hacia la huella, al darse cuenta de ese último pensamiento que había tenido "hermosos ojos azules" pero por dios –se recriminó- es Hodges, y se sacudió la idea de la mente, enfocando su pensamiento en una sola dirección: terminar de procesar la escena, llevar las muestras al laboratorio, llegar a casa y ver el partido con una cerveza.

David, estaba incómodo en la escena, generalmente ante estas situaciones su modo de defensa natural era parlotear de algún dato curioso relativo a los hechos o dar alguna broma de mal gusto, pero Nick era impenetrable, una verdadera muralla, cuando se dio cuenta lo torpe que fue al hacer exactamente lo que Nick estaba haciendo se sintió "estúpido" mas aún cuando se quedó ahí un tiempo más mirando a Nick, esperando… -esperando qué- se preguntó, se sintió un niño frente a la mirada intensa de Nick, esos ojos marrones que te desnudaban, no podía sostener la mirada pero vio como Nick la bajaba, sintió esa indiferencia del compañero que te mira pero no te ve, esa indiferencia, le dolió.

**TBC**


End file.
